Freak
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: Sonic is picking Tails up from school one day, but when he doesn't show up, what do the boys in gym do about it? How will it scar Tails? Will it be physical, mental, or both? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I looked up, completely terrified. The boys from gym were here. They were ready to kick my tails, literally. My first instinct was to fly away, but calling extra attention to my tails wouldn't be the smartest thing to do right now.

There were at least five of them. The biggest, Tim the wolf, spat down at my red and white shoes. "Hey, why you still on our planet, freak?!"

I was speechless. Freak. The word stung. I had been called a freak too many times in my life! I was sick of it!

The boys laughed when they saw my discomfort. When was Sonic gonna come? He said he would meet me right after school to talk about something. Maybe he left me too. Everybody else had. All because of my stupid birth defect!

The idea of Sonic leaving me became more and more of a possibility as time went on. The sun was starting to set now. I had been waiting for hours now! Tears fell down my cheeks as the boys threw me on the ground and kicked me in the ribs. Other mobians passed by, but just stared and laughed at me. Maybe they were right... Maybe I was a freak...


	2. Chapter 2: Awesomest Title Ever!

**I forgot to mention that this is a Sonic Boom fanfic. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. Ok, now my disclaimer is outta the way. Let's get started with chapter two!**

My eyes opened and a steady beeping reached my ears. Where was I? I started to get up, but something pointy in my wrist caught my attention. It was an IV. So I was in the hospital? Who brought me here? Why? Who cared enough to help me? I thought I was too pathetic to live here. I wanted to cry, but I had run out of tears. My emotions were going numb.

I heard the door start to open, so I lay back down and pretended to be asleep. I heard a gruff voice talking. "Well Tails, if I could read, I would read to you right now. But I can't so... sorry." The voice belonged to Knuckles. I peeped one eye open and saw him sit down on one of the little couches right in front of the windows.

Knuckles started chuckling, which made my heart ache. Was he laughing at me? Not that I could blame him. I would laugh at me too. After all, wasn't I a freak of nature? I was just a mistake. I heard a little about my parents before, Rosemary and Amadais Prower. I heard rumors at school that they had killed themselves because they were so ashamed to have created me.

**There ya go for Chapter Two! BTW, no hate on Tails. He's totally my favorite character. I still cant believe that I finished this chapter in less than 30 minutes... does that mean I don't put work into this? :( lol plz comment and I'll be working on chapter three! **


	3. Chapter 3: Plz take seriously

**Ok, Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait! I've been kinda depressed lately. A friend of mine named Aliyah Nelson just killed herself and I don't know if it was on purpose or not. And the worst part, she younger then me. 6th grade! That's horrible! Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Aliyah. Your still remembered down here. Don't forget that. Wait, am I talking to Aliyah or my fabulous readers? And when I said down here, it sounded like I meant from Hell. He he. Anyways, onward my readers! The end of this chapter awaits!**

I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep, but I woke up to Amy talking to... a plant? Jeez, that was kinda weird. I suppose I shouldn't be talking. As soon as I had opened my eyes, Amy's cries of joy could probably be heard all throughout the hospital. Why was she happy to see me? I was just a freak after all. My mind was a dark place to be in at times like this. Thoughts filled my head. Was I worthless? Wouldn't it just be so easy to end the pain? I know I would be sparing other people's pain too.

Gah! What was I thinking?! Suicide?! I guess somewhere deep down I knew that somebody had to care about me. But... where was Sonic? "Oh Tails!" My thoughts were interrupted by Amy's high pitched voice screaming. "We've missed you so much! You've been unconscious for a week now. A week!" Wait... a week?!

"Amy, why was I unconscious? All I remember is Sonic promising to pick me up after school and some boys from gym yelling at me and beating me up." Not to mention that I hadn't really been unconscious for long, I was just asleep. Wait, was that earlier today? Ugh, consciousness could get so confusing! I mean, for real! Who invented consciousness?! Oh wait...

The pink hedgehog bit her lip. "Tails, those boys in gym almost killed you." My blue eyes widened in shock. "They were kicking you in the ribs really hard, remember that?" Amy asked gently. I nodded. "Well, one of them had actually missed and kicked your head, but that wasn't why you were out so long. That's just why you don't remember the rest." Amy said.

I let that all sink in for a moment and waited for Amy to continue. "And?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sonic walked in the room. I immediately turned away from him, not at all happy to see that particular hedgehog.

"Uh... Tails? You ok bud?" He asked the question so innocently. He had no right! No right at all! The thoughts of suicide came flooding back into my mind.

"Ok? Ok?! How can you ask if I'm ok when it's your fault I'm like this!" I screamed, turning back to face him. Amy covered her mouth in shock, and Sonic's eyes just widened. I held his gaze for what seemed to be an eternity, but it was probably just a few seconds. They were the hardest seconds of my entire life.

"Uh... ok? I'm just gonna go..." Amy said as she slowly backed out the door.

"Tails, let me explain-"

"NO! I hate you! I never wanna see you or any other mobians ever again!"

**Ok, so I think I got a bit more into the story here. My excuse for Sonic being late is actually incredibly sweet and cute. Now about Aliyah: SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER PUT DOWN THAT GUN DROP THE SRINGE UNTIE THAT NOOSE AND THROW THAT KNIFE AWAY! TOO MANY PPL DIE OF SUICEDE EVERY YEAR! IT SOULD ONLY BE 0 PPL DYING! Lol I accidently hit the Caps Lock but I'm keeping it like that cuz its just funny. It honestly was a mistake.**

**OK, so my birthday party was April 11th and I got abunch of cool presents, but one of my favorites was a stuffed Tails! *squee!* Well, thank you my readers. This is kayleigh1789, sighning off at 4:48 AM. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm gonna have to stop with the whole songfic idea since I've gotten some remarks that its against the guidelines. I'm still gonna continue on with the story its self though. Enjoy! BTW this might be short its a school night, I'mon my laptop in bed and my mom gave me some sleeping meds so I may pass out while typing. So, without further hesitance, I give you Freak chapter four.**

"Tails, I know you don't mean that." I heard Sonic say. I let my rage get the best of me and I picked up a glass and chucked it at the blue hedgehog. I heard his yelp of surprise ad he sped out of the way."Whoa, Tails! Watch it!"**(I'm having the best time imaging Roger Craig Smith saying this stuff.)** I didn't listen. I just picked up more things to throw at him.

"You deserted me! You left me with those kids! You wanted this to happen! You..." Tears poured down my golden fur and I screamed and wailed. What did I ever do to deserve this? Oh yeah, I was born. That's all that mattered now. I was told that I was smart, but nobody cared. Nobody cared that I could use my extra tail to advantage. Nobody cared...

"Tails, I can't tell you how sorry I am for being such a jerk. I had no right to keep you waiting for so long. But I _did _have a good reason." Sonic defended himself. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You. Those kids who were beating you up? Their parents were screaming and threating to kill you because you were 'infecting' their great hero. Tails, I was doing that for you. I'll admit, I got a bit carried away. Lets just say that I taught them a lessen that they'll never forget. It was a long lesson too! It took me till sundown to finally get it knocked into their heads!"

My eyes widened. Could he really be telling the truth right now? "Sonic..." I tried to apologize, but started sobbing instead. How could I?! Was I really so much of a freak that I couldn't trust the very hedgehog who had raised me ever since I was just a little fox cub? My vision was blurred by tears, but I could feel Sonic's warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest as I sobbed harder.

"I've got an idea on how I might be able to make it up to you. How about I break you outta the hospital, and we can go get some cookies and icecream?" Sonic said.

I unburied my face from his chest and looked up. "Ch-chocolate chunk?" I sniffed.

Sonic grinned down at me. "Only if you want it to be!" He gripped the IV in my wrist and yanked it out. I cringed at the sting that came with it. Sonic ignored that and kept pulling hooks and wires off of me. He pulled one wire that monitored my heart rate and I showed up as a flat line. This, of course, scared the crap outta him. Looking up, he realized that it was only because the wire was unplugged.

Doctors came racing in, and found Sonic carrying me as we jumped out the window.

**Thanks for reading everybody! Plz check out my other fanfic. Ok, since I can barely keep my eyes open, I'm gonna have to sign off soon. Who else liked the Chocolate Chunk reference? Well, goodnight guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fans! I'm so happy that I have so many reviews! I better have 15 reviews total or I'm not adding Chapter Six. It can be a reviewer that posted a comment earlier. Lol. Seriously though, more followers. Can you also check out my other fanfics? Thanks! BTW, notice that I put Supernatural under categories. That may or may not be important in this chapter.**

I took a bite of my Chocolate Chunk cookie as Sonic at his Double Strawberry Dip cookie(**A/N: I made that up but that sounds really good**). My wrist still stung from when Sonic had pulled the IV. I used my fur to wipe the small stream of blood flow away. We sat in silence for a minute or two before I stood up suddenly. Sonic looked at me in concern, but I waved him off. "I'm just gonna go wash my hands(paws?). I'll be right back." I told him. I turned away to go into the small bakery and still felt Sonic's eyes on me. I resisted the urge to squirm.

When I opened the door, a strange light blinded me momentarily. Squinting, I found the source of it. A bright orange emerald floated in the middle of the room. Everybody else was unconscious on the floor. I was starting to feel drowsy my self now. Resisting the urge to collapse on the floor, I made my way towards the emerald. It definitely wasn't a chaos emerald. What _was _it?!

_"Miles? Is that my boy?"_ The emerald echoed. I froze in place. Did the emerald just... talk? It said my real name! "_Miles? Amadeus, come look at our son! Miles, we're here!"_

Wait, did they just call me son?! "Uh... sorry. I'm afraid I don't know you. You've got the wrong fox. If you woke everybody up in here, maybe I can help you find them." I said. I partially doubted my own words. What if they really meant me? They saw me and said my name!

A laugh could be heard from the emerald. It was a warm, hearty laugh that both made me feel good, and scared me. _"Oh Miles, my boy."_ A masculine voice boomed out. _"We know that it's you. Our son, Miles Prower. __Honestly, your mother and I don't blame you for not recognizing us. You were so little when it happened..."_

I balled my hands into fists. "You don't blame me?! Well gee dad, that makes me feel better now! I was found by Sonic as a cub because _you _abandoned me! I was forced to live the rest of my life knowing that my parents had abandoned me! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?! Both mentally and physically! Oh, I can't wait to hear the excuse that you've come up with!"

A sigh could be heard from the emerald. It was feminine. _"Amadeus, he's just like you. Miles-"_

"My name isn't Miles. It's Tails."

_"-Tails, you don't understand. You were our beautiful little baby boy. Yes, you were born with an abnormality, but that made you special! One night, a black and red hedgehog named Shadow came into town demanding that all baby boys were to be handed over to him."_

"I've met him. Not a nice guy when angry... or just in general."

_"Obviously, your father and I refused. We told him that he had to be crazy to think that we would just hand you over."_

"Yikes. I'm guessing that he didn't take that too well."

_"Not at all." _I heard my dad say. _He set fire to the village and killed nearly everybody there. Only a handful survived. Shadow was still after the boys from the town, so your mother and I hid you away for years in hopes that he would never find you, or at least recognize you."_

"Well, your plan worked great dad! He saw me, kicked me in the face through a portal, and never once did it occur to him that I was the same two tailed yellow fox from 8 years ago!"

_"Actually Tails, you were a light brown cub." _

"Whatever. Same difference." I told them bluntly. "How did you guys get inside of that crystal?"

_"Two days after we hid you, Shadow came to us and asked us where you were. He... he killed us..."_ My eyes widened and I felt my heart stop. Wait, were they for real?

"You're... you're a ghost?" I stammered.

_"Not exactly. You see, our consciousness can still drift through the worlds of dead and the living."_

"So... you're just unconscious? Wait, how did you get inside that emerald? Are you possessing it or something?"

_"Look Tails, I get that this is hard for you to understand, but come home with us. Do you remember those boys at school who were picking on you? We sent them to do that. Tails, you need to kill yourself. Be with your parents."_

Hold up, did they really just say that? Yeah, fat chance! "Well, daddy old dear, I hate to tell ya this but... I'm not suicidal. So if ya don't mind I'm just gonna go..." I said slowly turning to the door. I heard my parents sigh of defeat as the emerald started to vanish. Civilians inside slowly came too.

Well, this as a weird day. First I start throwing things at Sonic, then we bust outta the hospital with them still searching, then I hear my dead parents speak to me through a emerald saying that I should kill myself to hang out with them again. Jeez, this was gonna be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I plan to be adding some new characters in this chapter thanks to a viewer by the name of Christian Ape99. Here's a twist for you all, this Chapter's in Sonic's POV! Squee! BTW Christian Ape99, you should make a fan fiction account! Well, here ya go!**

* * *

My guilt was unbearable. I mean, my little brother ended up in the hospital because of me! And... oh jeez. Amy! She's gonna freak when she finds out that Tails and I broke out. She's gonna have my head! Speaking of, sirens could be heard in the distance. No doubt looking for us. I ran into the bakery where Tails was and grabbed his wrist suddenly. His eyes widened in shock as we sped off to... wherever.

"Ah! Sonic, what are you doing?! Let me go!" I had unknowingly grabbed the arm where his IV was, and noticed a small stream of blood flowing down his wrist. I stopped suddenly to inspect the small cut, but Tails covered up his wrist and jerked it away from me. "I'm fine." He grumbled, but it was obvious that he meant 'About freaking time you noticed!'.

"Tails, you're hurt." Tails rolled his eyes.

"Gee, Captain Obvious. Ya think?"

"Just drop the attitude and let me see your wrist."

"No."

"Tails..."

"I said no! You don't have to keep treating me like I'm a baby who can't take care of himself! I'm fine on my own."

"On your own?! Tails, you got hurt because you were on your own! I wasn't there to protect you!" Before I even had time to blink, Tails let out a cry of anger and took off towards Bigone Island. "Hey Tails! Wait up!" But he was already gone.

Using my super-speed, I ran home just before Tails arrived there. Sticks and Knuckles were playing volleyball while Amy planted some flowers in her lawn. They looked surprised to see us so soon, but Tails marched into his hut and slammed the door shut behind him. I knew this wasn't just about me being overprotective. Something else had happened. Something in the bakery? What had happened to my littler brother?

* * *

The next morning was hard. I hadn't gotten any sleep or eaten anything. That was bad when your metabolism was as high as mine. Tails still hadn't come out. I knew he had food in his place, but I needed to see him! Amy noticed that something was up quick and confronted me about it.

"Sonic, what did you do to Tails?"

"Nothing! Why do you always assume that I did something wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you're always the one _doing _the wrong thing?"

"It's not only me! What about Knuckles?"

"It was you this time Sonic! Just tell me what happened between you and Tails!"

Before I could reply, a police officer walked up to them. He looked kinda... fishy. He was a panda bear waist down, but a shark above. He held up a badge for them to see. "I'm officer Roger Lucas Jackson. I'm here to look for Tails the fox. He's small, yellow... kinda looks like a freak. Have you seen him?"

My fists balled by my sides. "Tails is _not _a freak." I growled through gritted teeth.

Officer Jackson's eyes widened and he took a step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. That's just how witnesses described him." He defended him self. I felt Amy's hand on my shoulder. It was funny how one moment she could be arguing with me and the next calming me down. Girls... so mysterious.

"Just because that's how witnesses described him doesn't mean that he is! And to answer your question, no. I don't know where he is so just leave!"

* * *

**I had fun typing this. I'm SO sorry this took so long to type! If any of you are good artists(not like paper and pencil artists) could you maybe make a picture concerning one of my fanfictions? I'll post the next chpater A.S.A.P.**


	7. Apology

**sorry everybody I won't be updating for a while I sprained my finger so typing hurts like Hell. Just letting you know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT THE GROWTH OF THIS FIC HAS BEEN OVERWHELMING AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING FOR SO LONG I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND STUFF HAPPENED IN MY LIFE WITH SCHOOL COMING BACK AND OTHER FICS I'M SO SORRY! Ok... are we all good? I don't have anything to make up for the wait. You guys could always send me suggestions. I love stories where the readers help write it. Anyways, you didn't come to hear me wallow in my sorrows and apologize, so please enjoy Freak!**

* * *

It had been two days since The Incident. That's what Tails had decided to call it, the time he saw his parents in the bakery and... no. He wasn't going to think about it. It was just too much. And then Sonic said that he couldn't take care of himself, like he wasn't good enough! Tails was tired of being treated like a child. He was eight years old now, for Pete's sake! Ok, so much for not thinking about it. Now it was all that Tails could think about.

The young fox lay sprawled across his hammock, the windows and doors sealed up tightly with leftover scrap pieces of wood. Unfortunately, that meant that he cut off access to his lab, that was in a whole separate area! Tails still had a few tools and materials on his table, but not nearly enough to satisfy him. He sighed and rolled over, wondering if Sonic had told the others what had happened between them. And no, he didn't plan on telling Sonic and the team about The Incident. They'd probably send him to a mental asylum or something equally as bad. So for now, Tails just had to keep his mouth shut.

He still had no idea about the police incident yesterday though. And nobody had come to check up on him, so he was still left by himself. And sure, that _was _what he had wanted, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed it in the tiniest bit. The young fox was soon longing for another person to show that they really cared. Yeah, because that was gonna happen. Because who in their right mind would freaking care about some worthless fox such as himself?

_"No, stop it."_ The rational part of his mind scolded, but Tails refused to believe that was the part that made sense.

"Stop what? Telling myself the truth? I'm just some freak and you know it!" He called out to the tiny voice in his head. Well, he supposed that he didn't have to shout, he could've just thought it and the point still would've come across.

"_No, you need to stop whining. You need to quit acting like some angsty teenager and realize that the universe doesn't hate you! It's obvious that Sonic still cares, as do your other friends."_

_"_Then why haven't they come yet? Why hasn't anybody come to just say that they're sorry?" Tails had thought that he didn't have any tears left to spare. He was wrong. His voice cracked as salty tears dampened his golden fur. He was visually trembling as the truth hit him before his conscious stated it. Just six simple words.

_"They have nothing to apologize for." _And that was when Tails realized that the world didn't hate him. People weren't shutting him out. He hated the world and kept shutting himself in.

Tails was the bully...

* * *

A pair of crimson red eyes darted across the beach from above and landed on a very specific blue hedgehog. He didn't seem to be doing much, just sitting in a foldable chair and staring at the waves. Of course, the silent observer could tell that he was distraught, deep in thought. Vulnerable? Maybe. Worth the time, not likely. A larger, red animal walked over to the hedgehog as they struck up a conversation. So that answered the question as to if he were alone or not. That only left a few more in mind, however.

Who was this blue hedgehog?

Why did he seem so important in his mind?

Where was he..?

* * *

**Again, so sorry for the long wait and such a short chapter. I'm actually thinking about handing this story over to somebody else to do. I started chapter a while ago and since fallen into a state of depression. It's not really serious and I'm not gonna hurt myself or anything, but it made it kind of difficult to put effort into this. I'm afraid that I'm not doing my best and that I'll disappoint you, but at the same time I'm bit inspired and it's giving me a whole new view on this story. Like when Tails was arguing with himself. **

**I just realized that most of you guys probably skipped right over that. Sorry for blurting out my feeling on what was supposed to be a slightly better turning point in this story. Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction and please leave a review, good or bad. Bad reviews can be good sometimes. Anyways, check out my other fanfics (which I plan on returning to soon!) and have a great day.**

**Just one other thing. I feel like this needs to be said. It's easy to say it to anybody except yourself sometimes, so I'll say this to all of you. Please remember that somebody out there loves you, like I do. All you do is read my story but it makes me so happy to learn that somebody took the time out of their day to focus on my work. You're majorly affecting somebody's life for the better and know that if just one little person such as yourself were gone, this world would be a sadder place. Also, you never know what's going on in someones' life and if they're ready to go to extremes to end it. Maybe they're not, but I'd rather not take that risk. Let's just all treat eachother respectfully and remond them that they matter.**

**You may think that I don't mean you, but I do. I mean YOU, every single person out there who's reading this or maybe not. You matter so much and I never want anyone to tell you differently. PM me or leave a comment if you just wanna talk.**

**That ened up being longer than I expected it to be, but none of it is worth cutting out. This is kayleigh1789 signing out at 2:15 AM, goodbye!**


	9. Announcement

**So I realize how long it's been since I've updated this, and I'm sorry. I promise that I haven't forgotten and I fully plan on coming back to it. I just felt like writing this to explain and so you won't keep waiting.**

**I really don't have any excuses except for school and depression. I promise I'm fine and I won't do anything stupid, I just need some time to myself and to write the things that I feel like writing for now, not the things I feel like I ****_have _****to write because it's been so long. **

**But this is just me, reminding you that I'm still here and that I haven't given up. Thank you all for waiting and I hope to see you soon.**

**Kayleigh1789**


End file.
